


Home Run

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy hits a metaphorical Home Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**-X-**

Teddy wanted Billy.

 

It sounded as silly as Teddy thought it would when he repeated it in his head. Silly in how he made it sound as if Billy was unattainable, an ambition Teddy could only indulge in his fantasies. Silly because Billy was right there, sharing a space on the couch, sitting beside him at dinner, drying dishes while he washed, all very much within a hair’s length for him to touch.

Touch he didn’t though, only reached with his eyes. He’d watch how Billy expertly maneuvered his body in the kitchen with his father there and both siblings careening through to raid the snack pantry. Sometimes in doing so, Billy’s shirt would lift just enough to flash a piece of skin. If not, there was still the way his eyebrows would rise, then knit as if contemplating on a suitable punishment for his kid brothers. Often times Teddy daydreamed what other deeds could scrunch up Billy’s face like that and, more importantly, if he was the one who could do it.

Other times, Teddy had a silent brawl with his yearning. When they watched T.V., Billy might shimmy closer until his head could rest on his favorite pillow—Teddy’s shoulder—oblivious to the conflict inside his boyfriend. Teddy couldn’t count how many times he had forced his hand to wrap around Billy and  _stay_  there, when his fingers really hungered to eat up the skin beneath the mage’s clothing.

And in the past, it hadn’t been a long-lasting predicament. Billy was the advancer of the two of them, which suited Teddy’s personality well. Not to mention there was a thrill at having Billy approach him with a feral gleam to his eyes, knowing he was the reason for sparking that gleam.  But that was forever ago, when Teddy found himself in make-out sessions at least once a week. Then there had been that glorious afternoon on his bed, the first time he had Billy’s body all to himself. Though it had been months, Teddy still relived the day when they had shared his bed for the first time, how awkward and great it turned out to be all in one.

Since then, there had been similar, sporadic moments, but they had never gone beyond oral sex. They had seemed ready though, eager even, to leap into the next step until…

“Earth to Theodore Altman.”

Teddy rushed back to being in the living room, felt a burst of air, and found Tommy on the other end of the couch with the remote now in his possession, dressed in a collared shirt. “What is it? Are you leaving?” Teddy said.

Flashing the control, Tommy smirked. “Was trying to get your attention. Took too long so I helped myself.” He tossed the control back and rushed to the door.

“Oh,” Teddy looked back at the television screen, trying to devote all of his mind power into whatever show was on, “Sorry.”

“You’ve been spacing out lately,” Tommy said, though he sounded farther away than he was. Teddy strained part of his hearing, hoping he’d stay half in reality this time.

“Have I?” Teddy glanced at him, lifting one shoulder in a weak shrug. He didn’t think so personally. If anyone would catch on though, he’d figure it was Billy, not Tommy. Then again, Billy’s so-called twin wasn’t a speedster for nothing. He probably had processed and committed everyone’s habits to memory within the first day of living here. Teddy shelved that realization for future reference as he watched the other boy.

Tommy flicked his hair, standing in front of the small window hanging on the wall. “Figured you and Billy had a fight or something. You’ve both been kinda weird. I did warn him that mixed marriages never work.”

Where Teddy normally would have rolled his eyes or fought a blush, he stared harder at Tommy, eyes widening slightly. So even Billy wasn’t immune to Tommy’s fast analysis, though it wasn’t exactly right. They hadn’t fought but there sure was plenty of tension between them. “Thanks for the input,” he said, getting up.

“You two got the place for yourselves tonight. Plenty of time to patch up your troubles, right? Don’t look at me like that, pervert. I’m just saying, I thought you were annoying enough being all mushy with each other.  _This_  is worse. I for one have been looking forward to my hot date tonight and, frankly, you’re killing my buzz so stop being weirdgottagodon’twaitupmakeupwiththewitchbye!”

Teddy shielded himself with one arm as another burst hit him. When he lowered it, the door stood wide open, Tommy gone. Rolling his eyes, he made to close the door when he heard a familiar voice cry echo down the hall, “Gah,  _Tommy!_ ”

Peering out, Teddy spotted Billy sporting a wild set of hair and struggling to balance bags in his grip. “Need a hand,” Teddy chuckled, silently hoping his boyfriend would ask for a hand and then some. But he didn’t, only smiled gratefully and dumped one of the bags into Teddy’s possession.

“How many times have we told him not to use his powers in public like that?” Billy exhaled and toed the door shut behind them.

“Probably a dozen, not including the times your mom’s said it,” Teddy replied, disappointed and grateful Billy brought up the back. He didn’t need an eyeful of Billy’s backside, snug in jeans. He focused all his attention on the smell exuding from the bags. “What’d you get?”

Billy deposited his cargo on the table and said, “Greek. Got a couple of gyro sandwiches for when Jacob and Isaac come back tomorrow. They love that stuff.” His voice trailed off a bit, as if just now understanding  that no one else was in the home—or so Teddy figured as he stared at the way Billy’s movements slowed down. Though the mage wore a sweater, Teddy thought he could detect the comings of goosebumps along his neck, could almost hear the blood pumping into Billy’s face and turning him just a little pink.

The heat of the food in his palms prompted him to move to the table and set everything down. Billy stayed quiet, a little frown peeking in the corner of his mouth as he tried to make it look like he wasn’t fumbling with fishing out all the food, as if he didn’t acknowledge the tension rolling in on them. For Teddy, it was a tension that had accumulated over the months, a massive and intangible weight growing inside of him, begging for release.

Release was the problem though.

Teddy gripped the back of a chair, it doing nothing to make him feel less agitated. It seemed easier to blame the fiasco that was the Kree-Skrull family reunion than anything (or anyone) else. After that, he and Billy hadn’t found comfort in each other’s bodies. Teddy was well aware it wasn’t either of their faults, him having to concede to all the awful feelings that were a result of his mother’s death. Not to mention adjusting to a new home on top of that. As welcoming as the Kaplans were to him, their life schedule was not the one he had shared with his mother, a fact that had burned his stomach for months. It still ached sometimes.

Billy let him mourn, let him take all the time he needed to overcome each day as it came and always offered a shoulder, or a touch of the hand to give Teddy the boost he needed to finish the day. Gradually, a touch became a nuzzle, became an extended hug, then a kiss—all sweet and void of the fervor Teddy remembered from their few skin –to-skin times together.

Now, Teddy didn’t want to sneak into Billy’s room just to cuddle away bad dreams. The dreams would always be there, arising when they saw fit, but Teddy wasn’t grieving or struggling with his new life anymore. He was at war with Murphy’s Law; now that he was more than eager to receive Billy’s advances, he wasn’t getting squat. Worse, Teddy had mulled over the thought of making the move himself, but it was Billy who was prematurely ending their most recent kisses before they grew hotter.

It didn’t help matters that they had virtually no time together for him to bring up the topic. What few kisses they could spare were squeezed between the busy life of being a full time superhero student living in an over capacity household. Teddy inhaled deeply at those thoughts and uncurled his fingers on the exhale.

He  _really_  wanted Billy.

“Billy,” he said, voice already betraying him. He stepped around the table, took a gentle hold of Billy’s jaw, and wrapped his free arm around the other’s waist.

Billy didn’t resist, but his eyes widened. “Teddy?” he asked. Though his hair was still a mess, Teddy couldn’t imagine him looking any more adorable.

When Teddy saw those eyes drift to his lips, he seized the opening and kissed Billy’s mouth. As ravenous as he felt, Teddy only rubbed his lips against Billy’s, asking for entrance. To increase his chances, he rolled his thumb against the mage’s lower back in that tender way he knew would earn him points, and soon Billy did moan at the attention and parted his lips.

Teddy slipped in, delighted when the other’s tongue greeted him. They bumped and said hello before Teddy pulled back, changed the angle of his head, and met Billy halfway for another, slower kiss. Billy’s heavier breathing and the sounds of their mouths coupling rang in his ears like a sonnet. The hand on Billy’s back moved to squeeze a hip as the other dropped to the mage’s side.

On the fourth, lazy kiss, Teddy felt Billy’s fingers threading into his hair and he groaned, unsure why such a simple gesture made him feel just a little more feral. The other hand hugged around his shoulders, pulling Teddy in closer for a sloppier kiss.

Soaring, Teddy returned each kiss with just as much heat as Billy had, a part of him leaping for joy at the progress. It wasn’t until Billy moaned his name between a kiss did Teddy take it as a green light for his fingers to seek out that skin they so craved.

“Mm,” Billy said around a kiss, pulling back an inch, “Ah…”

Teddy opened his eyes, finding a guilt-ridden face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stopping his fingers instantly from going under Billy’s clothing.

“Nothing!” Billy shook his head and gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders like he might push Teddy away just as easily drag him down for a fierce kiss. “Just…I’m not sure how to put it.”

“I think you know how to put it,” Teddy said through a smile, stroking up and down Billy’s back.

With a stubborn sound, Billy sank against his chest and muffled his voice. “I’m selfish.”

“What? How are you selfish?” Teddy hugged him closer and kissed his temple.

A groan. “I don’t think I should say.”

“You should say. Isn’t that what boyfriends do? You know, talk about their problems?”

“No,” Billy drowned out his voice by burying his face more, “They make empty promises and get girls pregnant.”

Teddy laughed, partly from not expecting such a crude statement. “Billy,” he said and kissed his head this time, “Given that I don’t plan to get  _any_  girl pregnant and sure as hell wouldn’t break a promise to you, let’s go back to the talking thing.”

With a little push, Billy reluctantly lifted his head and leaned back with a sigh. “Yeah,” he mumbled, eyes down at Teddy’s chest, “I just…miss you.”

“Miss me?” Teddy squeezed his arms. “I’m right here.”

“I know you are. I mean, I  _miss_ you. All of you.” The last part drifted into a whisper and Billy lost the battle with the blush. He curled his fingers into Teddy’s shirt and pressed close again. “But it’s been hectic these many months. I just…”

Teddy tilted his face up again, holding his gaze so Billy couldn’t deny how serious he was. “It has been, but not anymore, Billy, thanks to your family. Thanks to you.”

A little noise came out of Billy and he looked to the side. “Don’t do that,” he chuckled, his face feeling warmer against Teddy’s skin.

“Do what?”

“Look at me like that. I’m resisting temptation here.”

“Don’t, then.” Teddy punctuated the comment with another swift kiss to the other’s mouth.

Billy groaned, losing, and a purr left him. “We have the place alone, you know…”

“I know.”

“Oh,” Billy blinked and wiggled free, “But, um, I want to take a shower first.”

Teddy titled his head, thinking that they were going to have to take a shower anyway. Before he caught himself asking, he started saying, “Do you mind if I w-” He snatched the last word and forced it back down.

“Mind what?” Billy pushed his shoulder when Teddy only grew more flushed. “Mind what?” he repeated, teasing.

Teddy sighed, unfastening the ties to his shame, and said, “Watch…”

“Oh,” Billy only looked at him, “ _Oh._ ”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have s-“

“Teddy.” Billy grabbed his hand, coaxing him down with one of his smiles. “Yeah. You can.”

Surprised for a moment, Teddy just stood there, regurgitating Billy’s approval. It pulled a grin out of him, one that Billy returned. Without warning, he seized his boyfriend around the waist and hauled him up over his shoulder.

“Ack, Teddy!” Billy half laughed, half cried out at the sudden lurch. “What are you doing?”

Teddy hummed, adjusting the mage so he wasn’t too uncomfortable. He felt Billy’s hands cling to the back of his shirt and the muscles in his stomach tense. “I’m transporting you to your destination,” he replied.

“More like wearing me,” Billy grumbled, his tone still playful. Teddy thought he could get use to the idea of having Billy as an accessory.

In response, Teddy wiggled his fingers from where they clutched his thighs. Billy shrieked and had a fit of ticklish thrashing, though all his effort proved futile. Teddy laughed again, tugging his boyfriend down so he landed in his arms bridal style.

“Low blow,” Billy huffed at him, doing a poor impression of a glare.

Teddy made it up to him with another kiss and by the way Billy hugged his neck, he reasoned that he was forgiven. Billy released him soon after, for the better given how antsy Teddy was beginning to feel. After lowering his boyfriend, he leaned against the sink, and his hands gripped the cold countertop to balance out the heat emitting off his skin.

Back facing Teddy, Billy peeled and shimmied out of his clothing. It wasn’t a fluid gesture, probably because he knew Teddy was ogling him. It brought a smile to Teddy’s lips. Billy was not exactly the shy type around him anymore, except in moments like this. Teddy didn’t mention it, most of the time humoring his boyfriend when the mage played it off like he knew what he was doing and was most certainly not overcome with butterflies.

 That wasn’t to say Billy took off his clothing tauntingly; there was no strip tease for Teddy. In some ways, the blonde was grateful for that, and had no qualms about seeing Billy naked sooner rather than later.

His eyes took everything in fast, greedy, only pausing to admire the curve of his boyfriend’s spine and how it dipped into the cleft of his rear end. Billy had always been leaner than Teddy, muscles less exaggerated, as if his body was made to balance out the shape-shifter’s larger one.

 Teddy’s favorite part, if he had to pick, still went to Billy’s hands. They had been the first thing he really noticed after meeting Billy, when they had first shook Teddy’s hands and then shone with magic. Those hands were testing the spraying water now, somehow looking all the more alluring when drops of water clung to them as if they, too, loved Billy’s hands as much as Teddy did.

Billy looked up at him at that moment and Teddy gripped the countertop a little harder. With a charming look, Billy stepped into the shower and offered a short, but still incredible, view of his front side.

Then he dragged the curtain shut, shattering Teddy’s fantasies. “Hey,” he protested, heart bouncing when he heard Billy’s chuckle under the shower. “I can’t exactly see.”

Billy poked his head around, hair already matted against his face. “Figure it out,” he said, very cheekily, and tugged the curtain shut again.

Well, not like Teddy could x-ray vision his way through the curtain; he suddenly yearned for that power. Neither was he willing to peek, feeling it would seem childish. Plus, it would let in a draft for Billy so, really, there was only one other conclusion Teddy could agree with. He went as quickly as he could to remove all his clothing, hesitated at the cream colored curtain, and then stepped inside.

Billy held his blue body sponge in one hand, not looking at all like he was surprised by Teddy’s course of action. The water bounced off his back, some spackling onto Teddy in hot droplets.

“Hey,” Billy said, like they had just met up for lunch.

“Hey,” Teddy said back, taking in his boyfriend’s wet body, “Need…a hand?”

“How many you got?”

Teddy reached for the sponge, taking it when Billy offered it. “As many as you need,” he said, quieter.

Billy took one stride and turned. Teddy rubbed the sponge across his shoulders, stepping closer until their body heat mingled. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched bubbles drip down, weaving to the contour of Billy’s body. He scrubbed gently and diligently along the upper back, sometimes dipping a digit from his free hand into the soapy skin to draw a pattern. Then, Billy would wiggle at the tickling sensation, cuing Teddy to continue on.

Beyond the occasional giggle, the gushing water was the only source of noise. Even Teddy’s breathing, which he knew had gotten deeper, didn’t compete with it. As he reached the curve leading to Billy’s backside, his clamoring heart also drowned under the spray.

He stopped a moment, moved the sponge down, eyes trained for any discomfort from his boyfriend. In response, he got a little nudge from Billy’s hips. Teddy smiled, hung the sponge, and lathered his own hands with what soap he could squeeze from it.

Billy glanced back at him at last, a little mesmerized; Teddy hoped it was a result of the relaxing back scrub. “What are y-oh,” he shuddered and shut up when Teddy’s soapy palms rested on his other pair of cheeks.

Leaning forward, Teddy kissed his ear and nestled his chin on a wet shoulder. “This okay?” he asked, working in a massage while his hands scrubbed Billy’s backside clean. Time ticked on without him as he sunk into his memories. How long had it been since he entertained Billy’s body with a massage? By the groans spurting out of the mage, Teddy guessed it must have been long enough. His fingers worked at the stiff muscles born from superhero-ing and the occasional normal-life stressor.

A little tremor passed through Billy and one hand sought out the wall. “Yeah,” he said, so quietly that Teddy thought he had imagined him say it.

Save for a few grunts, Billy remained quiet. His body did plenty of the talking anyway. Hips rolled into Teddy’s massage, the back sometimes arched on a particularly hard grope, tremors rocked the shoulders. Most of all, Billy’s skin spoke the loudest, a victim to a chill that didn’t exist in the steamy space.

Teddy wrapped his hands around Billy’s waist, cleaned the naval, and wiggled a finger lightly to clean his belly button. At that, Billy cried out and sputtered out a laugh. One of his arms tried to smack Teddy as punishment but the shape-shifter caught it in a hug, his soapy hands moving lower to squeeze Billy’s thighs.

A moan rolled around the stall, and Teddy wasn’t sure who had let it out. His own breathing had fallen deep, eyes somehow glazed and yet keen as ever. His hands pressed between Billy’s legs, sliding in and out until his right hand snuck behind the sac and touched unknown territory.

Tension took hold of Billy and his hands automatically shot out, grabbing Teddy’s wrists. “Wait,” he panted.

The hum of passion that had been spreading throughout Teddy shrank back up in an instant. “Sorry,” he started, stumbling over something Billy was trying to say, “Was I-“

Billy kissed him, hard, and Teddy groaned, almost ready to toss aside his concern. But as soon as the kiss had ended, Billy said, “It’s just if we, ah, start here…”

He didn’t finish. He didn’t have to. Teddy nodded mutely, a sheepish look on his face. He hugged Billy to him, relishing their wet skin snuggling against each other. “Got a little carried away,” he admitted into a shoulder, rubbing his hands up Billy’s back where it was safer.

“Mm,” Billy mumbled into his neck, “I wouldn’t mind doing it once in the shower.”

Teddy almost laughed at the bold admission. “We haven’t even  _done_  it once to begin with,” he said, allowing Billy to step away from him.

Grabbing the body sponge, Billy’s eyes stayed down, a peaceful kind of touch to his face. “Well,” he began replying as he started scrubbing Teddy clean, “It’s about damn time, I say.”

That time, Teddy laughed, letting himself be washed swiftly, if not impatiently, by his boyfriend—minus a particularly hardening piece of him. “About time, huh?” he parroted when Billy started rinsing out his own hair. It was a magnificent sight, Billy’s back slightly arched, arms up, fingers threading through dark strands, eyes shut, his neck vulnerable.

“Yeah, well, you know. Things got crazy,” Billy was saying, “I don’t think we were at the let’s-have-sex-until-the-bad-feelings-go-away stage of our love life.”

Teddy was grateful Billy was busy finishing his hair, feeling and hearing his own blush explode on his face at those words. It didn’t help that he was confined to a tight space with a naked Billy for the taking. It was no surprise he couldn’t rinse off and step out of the shower fast enough, almost falling on his face when he tried reach for a towel and slipped on his own puddle.

He heard Billy laugh behind him at the awkward way he caught himself on the rail. “You alright?” the mage said, and Teddy dared not look at him yet. “Nervous, maybe?”

“Do I look it?” he asked, yanking a towel off for himself. He finally looked back at Billy through a mess of his own damp hair. He rubbed the towel along his body fast, thinking it might wipe off some of his anxiety or building arousal. It did neither.

“Teddy,” Billy said, already wrapped up in his striped towel. It had bright colors that reminded Teddy of a child’s playroom, giving his mage the impression of being that much younger and, possibly, more innocent. In turn, it made Teddy more aware of how perverse his fantasies have been lately.

But Billy seemed to have caught onto his apprehension because his hands were cupping Teddy’s face, eyes intense. “Teddy,” he said again, not finishing his sentence. Teddy blinked, melted into his palms, expecting Billy to assure him he was being silly or admit that he was nervous too. Or something.

Instead, Billy only reached up and pecked him on his lips.

And it worked. Fueled up, Teddy swaddled his boyfriend up before either of them knew it and started carrying him out.

“Hey,” Billy laughed, shoving at one of his shoulder, “This isn’t going to become a habit is it?”

“What?”

“You carrying me like a princess.”

Though they were alone, Teddy peered around the hallway before stalking to Billy’s door. He toed open the door and slipped inside, eyes trained to the bed. “I’m not carrying you like a princess,” he retorted after closing the door shut. No one would be home a while but it brought him peace of mind anyway to have it shut. He left the lights off, preferring the few strips of city’s lights as their main source of light. It reminded him of that sunny day in his bedroom.

“Then what  _are_  you doing?” Billy asked.

“I’m carrying you like you’re the best boyfriend whose made me happy and grateful and felt like it was okay to live again when I really didn’t feel like it and stayed up late with me even though he had school early the next day or worse, a test, and giving your feet a break I guess is a way of showing that.” Teddy dumped Billy on the bed when his proclamation ended, winded.

Billy pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes bulging a little at the long explanation.

Teddy glanced down at himself, as if remembering he was naked, and saw his erection. “And crazy horny,” he added, softly this time.

Billy’s eyes went back to normal and he tilted his head intently. “Well,” he said, eyes dragging all over Teddy’s free skin, “I guess I can’t complain then.”

He made a welcoming gesture and Teddy obediently crawled onto the bed. He tugged at the towel still cuddling Billy, not willing to share any part of his boyfriend with it right now “I’m still a little wet though,” he said, leaning down so he hovered inches above Billy.

“I can see that.” Billy’s eyes were smirking.

Teddy blushed more. “Not what I meant but, alright,” he mumbled, becoming captivated at just looming over Billy’s body, simply studying how gentle his boyfriend’s face had become, how relaxed his body seemed. It was different from their first time, their naked bodies no longer wary at making contact.

“It’s okay,” Billy whispered, reaching both hands up to him. They wrapped around his neck and tugged lightly, “I am too.”

Teddy didn’t know if he was playing on the same innuendo but forgot to care when their lips met, their content sighs mingling. One at a time, Teddy lowered onto his elbows and rolled his hips against Billy’s as he had done plenty of times before, though it was long ago since he’d last done it. And it was mind-blowing all over again.

By Billy’s reaction, he agreed, hooking a leg around Teddy’s hip so their hardened lengths could bump and slide with each roll. He gasped and stifled his groans into high-pitched grunts while Teddy let free his own groans, grunts, and occasional shuddering exhale. Their kiss broke plenty of times, only to be reignited. Their tongues struck, both granted access into the other’s mouth, before a hard roll of Teddy’s hips flipped the switch on their kiss, turning them passionate and playful in their quest for dominance.

Teddy won, if only because he wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist and tugged him up as he pressed down. It did something to his boyfriend, enough to let Teddy push into his mouth and mark the mage’s lips for his own. Once he did, he finally pulled back, opening his eyes slowly. He decided he could devote months reliving his kisses with Billy.

Billy looked more disheveled than Teddy remembered, and his eyes seemed unfocused. Teddy continued rocking against him, pushing their lengths together a little harder and pulling Billy’s body closer.

“Teddy,” Billy murmured, finally finding where Teddy’s eyes were. His fingers dragged over large biceps, felt the strength of the blonde’s shoulders.

Taking the fingers’ cue, Teddy released Billy’s waist and dipped his head. His tongue peeked out and traced senseless patterns down the body he’d come to easily memorize. He stopped at the spots that had Billy writhe just a bit against the sheets; he sucked on a nub, bit at his right side, placed loud, slow kisses above his belly-button, before going down, down, so he could plant a shameless kiss to the tip of the shaft.

“God,” Billy groaned, pushing at his head blindly, “Teddy.”

Another time, Teddy would have held his hands still and taken Billy into his mouth for a wild ride. Tonight though, he understood the impatient fumbling of the mage’s hands and, frankly, he couldn’t find it in him to protest. Taking each hand, he lifted his head and planted a kiss to each finger, chuckling at how, in return, they stroked along the curves of his face.

“You sure about this?” Teddy asked around a pair of digits. Starved as he was, he still had to know Billy craved it not just for his sake.

The fingers stroked along his cheekbones then pulled him close so their lips met again. It was slow and sensual, and in rhythm with their deep breathing. It seemed forever until Billy parted from him. Hands still admiring his face, he swallowed and searched Teddy’s face. “I love you,” he whispered under the pounding of their hearts.

Teddy all but turned into goop right there. Something pulled at his lips, utter joy, relief, love, maybe all that and more. For a moment, he fell back into the memory of when he had first confessed the strength of his affection for Billy. He couldn’t help notice how that mood paralleled this one, the air hanging thick around Billy’s words, somehow only making Teddy feel that much lighter.

They were words too potent to be tossed around and so they had rarely verbalized them. Words were especially meaningful to someone like Billy, something Teddy understood early on. The mage had been victim to them and now reversed their effects to perform grand feats with his powers. And, sprinkle in those three words.

So Teddy could feel the weight of Billy’s words in his chest and hear them whispering everything else Billy didn’t say. He smiled and kissed a flushed cheek, accepting the trust Billy yielded to him. “I love you too,” he offered himself back, allowing a moment of silent understanding to settle between them. Then, he gave another chaste kiss to Billy’s lips before he smirked and peeled himself off the bed.

He knew where the items were, having fooled around at least once in Billy’s bed. The tube was still mostly full and the packets hidden in the back untouched. He plucked one of the condoms up, flipped it before his eyes, and a million questions raced through his mind from it. He squashed them down fast at hearing the bed creak, like it was coaxing him back.

When he turned, Billy had rolled to his side, seeking out with his eyes what Teddy had grabbed. They jumped from the tube up to Teddy’s face. Items feeling twice their weight in his hand, he crawled back into the bed and said, “I’ve…kind of thought about this for a while.”

Billy’s lip twitched and one eyebrow went up. “Is this how you pictured it?”

“Not at all,” Teddy chuckled, unsure how he really pictured it in all honestly. He inched closer when Billy rolled onto his back and beckoned. He settled between his thighs again, deciding this was his new favorite spot. “But I guess these kind of things come out unexpected-like. Like most things in life, huh?”

“Like who’d have thought a fanboy like me would have witch powers and fall for a shape-shifter at first sight, who, by the way, turned out to be part Skrull, part Kree.”

Teddy smirked down, ears perking up at one detail. “At first sight huh?”

Billy blinked, clearly hadn’t intending to spill that. He couldn’t recover quickly enough, and his glower only made Teddy’s snickering worse. “Shut up, Theodore,” he grumbled, weaving his fingers through Teddy’s damp hair.

Quelling his amusement down, Teddy nuzzled his neck. “I like your cute moments, William,” he replied, earning himself a gentle shove to his chest, though it didn’t have an effect on him. He kissed Billy’s neck as an offering of peace and added, more timidly, “How should we…?”

Billy went quiet a moment, his fingers still tangling into his hair before they came to his shoulders. “Like this,” he trailed off, like he might ask for Teddy’s input.

Teddy was already moving though, drifting down to Billy’s legs, seeing and feeling how eager and shy the mage’s body was at his fingertips. Pushing back to his knees, he got an eyeful of Billy that made both of them go up a few notches in red, or at least feel like they did. Billy couldn’t mask all of his embarrassment and Teddy wasn’t making it any easier by his insistent staring.

At last he reached out, touching Billy’s leg gently. He guided them up and Billy did the rest, bending his legs at the knee so they spread wider apart. Despite the daring move, Teddy caught the faint tremble in his thighs. Hoping to ease the beginner’s nerves, he planted a kiss to the inside of each thigh and scooted closer, wearing his best assuring smile.

The cap popping off the tube was deafening for that one instant. Teddy regretted focusing his attention on coating one finger, having much rather watch Billy’s expression. He soaked one finger fast and rubbed vigorously to warm up the lubrication, offering an apologetic expression nonetheless when he moved his hand closer to the puckered entrance.

He saw Billy inhale big and shut his eyes, instinctively. But instead of breaching the muscle, Teddy grabbed the stiff member with his other hand and began to pump. He smiled more at the sound he drew off Billy’s lips, something befitting of being caught off guard. It turned into a low moan and the strain in his thighs melted.

Teddy stroked, with more vigor and poise than the first time he touched Billy this way. Memories opened in his mind like files; he reenacted some of his favorite moves to cast Billy into disarray. In little time, his boyfriend thrust up into his hand and pressed half his face into a pillow. Then, keeping his hand at a steady rhythm, Teddy rubbed his soaked digit around the entrance.

As he expected, Billy’s body reacted in surprise, muscles riding out a jolt. Teddy felt himself react too, snakes coiling in the pit of his stomach while his loins caught fire. Teddy centered his priorities on the circulating finger, absorbing every bit of Billy’s body and face, unable to decide which one excited him most. When they told him he should press on, he stopped coating the rim, nudged the tip of his finger against the entrance, and pushed in.

Resistance met him, Billy’s thighs cramping and bumping into Teddy’s arms. He released his boyfriend’s shaft to calm the respawned nerves in his legs again. “Relax,” he said, finger still pushing in, slowly but surely, secretly terrified that if he pulled back it could signal a premature ending to their night. Billy took it like a trooper, his sounds muffled against his clamped lips as Teddy sheathed most of his finger inside.

 _Tight_ , Teddy thought, bashful the second the word floated around his head. He figured it would be, but that alone had done little to prepare him. It wasn’t just tight, Billy’s body squeezed around him, maybe as a silent complaint at the unwanted guest or as a welcoming hug.

Teddy tried to speak and only made a hoarse, almost-silent sound. He opted to swallow, it doing nothing to push down the torrent of his arousal. It did help him remember what it was like to speak though.  “Does it hurt?” Teddy asked, tentative, keeping his entire hand still.

Billy’s face was scrunched up like he couldn’t decide what to make of the sensation. A grunt tried to work its way out of his throat. “Stung at first,” he admitted, “Just feels…weird now.”

Teddy kissed the side of one knee, repressing the urge to do more than that, and pressed his hand to a tense naval. “I’m going to go slowly,” he promised, waited for Billy to nod, and eased his finger out. It was incredible, feeling Billy’s body accept the withdrawal. A low exhale left the mage and a sharp inhale made his chest balloon when Teddy sunk his finger back into the hilt.

Another shudder rumbled over Billy’s skin, a sweet kind of sigh following it. Taking it as a good sign, Teddy flicked his eyes down to watch his finger repeat the thrusting motion, lazy yet purposeful with each push.

“Good?” he asked, and he heard the tremor this time in his voice. He was growing hungry too fast, his body ready to take Billy’s even before he knew about it.

“Mmm,” was all Billy grunted out.

Teddy swallowed again and glanced back to Billy’s face. His features had gone more lax, head moving against the pillow as his body shifted around the intrusion, which only fueled Teddy’s appetite. As fervent as he was for more, he thought he could just as easily lingered there for hours, sinking his finger in and out, devouring every reaction.

It might as well have been hours before Billy released a gasp and found his stare. As if it broke the spell Teddy had fallen under, the blonde slowed his thrusting finger and squeezed one of Billy’s thighs. “Can I,” his voice dropped into his stomach, intent on staying there a while.

Luckily, Billy understood and forced out a steadier breath. “Y-Yeah,” he said, parting his legs a little farther.

Teddy compelled himself to stop gawking and drew his attention to his fingers. Joining the index finger with the middle proved more difficult and reaffirmed Billy’s stubbornness. Eyes screwed shut, the mage did a sloppy job of stuffing down his groans, was just a tad too slow to take back the grimaces on his face, and did a worse job of acting like all of his limbs weren’t frozen stiff.

With a guilty ache in his chest, Teddy supplied all the comfort that he could. His face was a blend of apology and fascination, fingertips running up and down Billy’s leg to smooth out any anxiety. “Easy,” he said when Billy cramped up again as both fingers sunk in half way.

Billy’s exhale came out in a burst and he tossed one arm over his eyes, groaning. “I’m fine,” he assured, sounding not at all that fine, “I’m a superhero, remember?”

“Superheroes can be virgins too.” Teddy smiled at the chuckle it earned him. He squeezed Billy’s hip in warning as he curled his fingers inside at a snail’s pace.

“Ahh, God,” Billy moaned, pressing his arm harder against his eyes, voice jumping up a few degrees in pitch.

Teddy paused, fingers stilling. “Billy?”

“Felt kind of good.” Billy grinned halfway. “Do it again?”

Teddy did, delighted at the purr dripping off his boyfriend’s tongue. It was a matter of time before Billy would adjust to his fingers, Teddy had guessed that much. The reward for his patience exceeded whatever his fantasies could muster though. Billy’s body now moved in time, clumsily, with his thrusts, sometimes hesitant as he judged the scope of each shift. And all the while exuding dreamy sounds.

At last, as Billy’s legs splayed further out, Teddy dipped his head and dragged his tongue across the neglected shaft. A mixed, loud sound tore out of Billy and fingers latched onto Teddy’s hair, tugging like they weren’t sure if they should yank him off or push him down.

Teddy decided for him, taking the tip into his mouth as his free hand steadied the base. He sucked, allowing himself to be greedy this time, never stopping the lazy thrust of his fingers.

“T-Teddy,” Billy growled, hips jerking up into the hot mouth, “A-Ah, wait…”

A chuckle traveled out of Teddy and tickled the member in his mouth, earning the blonde yet another blissful sound. This was what his daydreaming consisted of, his mouth all over Billy, every touch he supplied like a key that unlocked a new sound, a new twitch from the body beneath his. Only the real thing proved far better.

Then, he spread his fingers apart.

“Ow…!”

Teddy blanched and almost yanked his fingers on instinct. He pulled back and licked his lips. “Shi-Ah, sorry,” he repeated the apology and felt his nerves freeze, thinking even blinking would cause more damage.

A sound puffed out of Billy, a meek and forced chuckle. “It’s fine,” he rasped, though his fingers dug into the blanket. “Startled me more than anything,” he said, working through a broken laugh, “It’s good now.”

“You scared me,” Teddy chuckled back, weakly, his heart rate picking up again.

Billy propped himself up a bit, awkwardly. “Keep going.”

His words came between ragged breaths. Teddy kissed an inner thigh, nipped it, then kissed it again. It was a small token of his apology; he didn’t exactly have skeletal fingers. But just a bit more and then…

Billy’s hand shot out and clung to one of his arms.

“Wha-“ Teddy started.

Billy shook his head and winced, gesturing at something. It took a moment, but Teddy understood and was glad he was already flushed as he gradually slipped out his fingers. The moment he did, Billy snatched him around the neck with both arms and poured everything into kissing him. Teddy almost lost balance at the lurch, caught himself with one hand, and snaked the other around Billy’s waist.

He groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Billy’s demanding tongue and almost forgot to breathe through his nose. Even as he did, it didn’t seem enough the way Billy ravished his mouth, looped arms clinging to him like Teddy would vanish if he lessened his hold.

Teddy yanked him closer, a thrill twisting down his spine when his own length pushed against Billy’s stomach. Something between a growl and a groan escaped between the kisses and the tingle of need exploded in his chest. His fingers grappled down the curve of a back and groped Billy’s already sore rear end so he could rock against him.

It was so unlike the first time in his room. Where they had generally been timid and quiet in claiming each other’s body, now they were a raging battlefield. Emotion oozed out of their hands, in how they kissed, emotions which Teddy couldn’t begin to untangle. If anything, he could make out the _want_  their bodies screamed for.

“Teddy,” Billy said around a kiss, tugging on his arms. He didn’t say more, or if he did, it died under his moans.

  
Even if Teddy was blind and deaf, he couldn’t misinterpret the silent plea. Maybe it was because he had fawned so much over the mage’s body that he knew it better than his own. The reluctance he once held was replaced with confidence. He pulled back, mind on auto-pilot, ready to fulfill the night’s intent.

He fought with the blanket, hands scattering to find the wrapped condom. A scowl jumped to his face when his fingers turned up empty. He leaned back, looking over his shoulder, then turned back when he heard Billy laugh softly.

“Looking for this?” Billy waved the elusive package between two fingers, his laugh growing at the face Teddy made.

“Thanks,” Teddy muttered, realizing he could have just as easily gotten a new one. He blamed his less-than-intelligent performance on the throb between his legs. He couldn’t have blushed harder yet he felt that’s what he was doing by the way Billy studied him, still splayed out with a dizzy expression.

Sweat and lubrication fumbled his first attempts to tear the package open. On the fourth try he ripped it with his teeth. The sound gave him a little start. Opening it might have signaled the reality of what he was about to do, which only gave the cocktail of his emotions another good stir.

He gave it a once over, feeling it already lubricated. He made it look like he knew what to look for in a faulty condom when a child’s guess was just as good as his own. It seemed in top shape so he lowered it to his erection, stopping momentarily. He knew the gist of how it went on…

Crap, of all the things he didn’t research, this had to be one of them. Already committed to slipping it on, and without the box handy anymore, Teddy concluded it couldn’t have been that complicated. He flipped it and got to work.

_Snap!_

“Sh-“ Teddy stifled his curse and grunted.

“Teddy?” Billy sat up and peered around his arm. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Teddy didn’t look at him, grumbling, “Broke it.”

“You  _broke_  it? Already?”

“What do you mean,  _already_?”

Billy’s eyes were wide, looking as lucid as ever and a little less pink in the face than Teddy recalled. “You put it on and it broke?” he pressed, looking at the torn rubber.

“No,” Teddy got up and rummaged for a new one, “I had barely started. I just, um, pulled at it because it wasn’t fitting and, er, that broke it, I guess. Strength got the better of me maybe.”

“Oh,” Billy exhaled, sounding relieved. Teddy shot him a look. “No, I mean, well,” he trailed off, the redness making its way back on his face, “I thought…your, you know, ah, size, broke it.”

“Oh.” Teddy stood with the new rubber in hand, connecting Billy’s previous startled look. “ _Oh_. Well…no. I just, you know.”

The lack of articulation paired with their breathlessness prompted Teddy to just stop talking and crawl back into bed and kiss Billy’s waiting lips. “Sorry,” he murmured against them, then leaned back when he felt Billy tug the condom out of his hand.

“I could have helped you,” Billy whispered, kissing his lips again, slower this time so he could sneak in a few nips.

“Mm, you know?” Teddy groaned when teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Billy leaned back and ripped open the plastic. “I read the back of the box before I threw it away,” he explained, sounding more collected than Teddy felt. He caught the tremble in the mage’s fingers though, the way he licked his lips, and the darkening in his eyes.

Even with nervous and excited fingers, Teddy silently praised how smoothly Billy rolled it onto him. It was far better than Teddy’s attempt, in big part from the simple fact that Billy’s glorious hands were stroking him, squeezing him after he had secured the condom. It made Teddy forget the initial, stifling grip the condom had on his shaft.

Hand still hugging his erection, Billy nuzzled his neck and stuck a few kisses along it.

Teddy groaned and let his fingers play with his boyfriend’s hips. “Billy,” he hissed, forgetting what he was about to say when his neck was prey to insistent sucking. “Billy,” he tried again, jogging his memory, “Not that I don’t appreciate the attention…”

Much like he had understood Billy’s silent requests, the mage understood Teddy’s. With a final kiss, they parted, only to reunite when they stretched out on the bed again. As quickly as they had been jaunty, they stripped down to silence, only their grinding bodies and groaning bed rousing noise.

Teddy stopped moving his lower body, his panting returning and the drum of his heart blasting in his ears again. Fingers stroked lovingly up his arms while thighs run up and down his legs. Rupturing seemed like a legitimate threat and with Billy’s encouraging touches, Teddy pushed his hands under each knee.

Billy’s chest expanded rapidly and his hands came to rest on the sheets, starting to clutch them. Teddy took in the sight, then glanced down at the way he’d have to bend Billy’s spine to accommodate what he planned to do.

“Billy,” he said, struck with an idea, “Hand me a pillow.”

A little perplexed, Billy reached up and offered an unused pillow. “What are-“ he gasped at his lower body being lifted too easily by Teddy’s strength.

The pillow went directly under Billy’s lower back and hips. Teddy lowered him back down, gently, and found a grateful smile on his boyfriend’s face. He took a hold of one leg, guided his shaft with the other, and, stopped again.

This time, he heard Billy make a deep sound, something feral and frustrated. “Teddy.”

Teddy wasn’t sure he could just spit out his concern, that the girth of his erection couldn’t possibly slide into that tiny space.

“ _Teddy_.”

Teddy stops fussing over the schematics and lifts his eyes. Billy is propped up a bit on his elbows, breath hitched, and with a stubborn glare. “Are you waiting for a marching band?” he tried to make it sound funny and annoyed, but his ragged voice only turned Teddy on even more.

Teddy glanced back down. “It’s not going to fit,” he said.

“You’re kidding,” Billy groaned, and not because he agreed with Teddy’s conclusion, “Teddy, it’ll be fine.”

Unconvinced, Teddy shook his head a bit.

“ _Teddy_ , it’ll be fine. I promise. Have I broken a promise to you before?” Billy asked, sounding on the verge of begging. Teddy knew he was desperate, grasping at anything to get him to do something besides stare and shake his head like an apprehensive kid refusing to try a new food for the first time.

Reluctantly, Teddy replied, “No, but-“

“Then don’t stop.”

Teddy met his gaze once more.

“Please.”

Pulling answers from Billy’s expression, Teddy willed himself to relax, not remembering when he went so stiff. He didn’t trust his voice, knowing he’d just spew more nonsense. Instead he nodded, kissed each knee again and, at long last, pressed forward.

And a charge of air jumped out of him like he’d taken a blow. He heard it mingle with Billy’s cry, and he almost stopped right there were it not for the hard grip Billy had on his arm and the pure instinct of needing to bury himself as deeply as he could inside the cramped heat.

It was tight,  _really_  tight, so much that it was as painful as it was delicious. Teddy felt himself breach the protesting muscle, felt Billy will away half of the tension that came from involuntary cramping. He stopped a couple inches in, unsure he could support himself above Billy. His thighs and arms already rocked with tremors.

Billy wasn’t much better off, an arm against his eyes, teeth gritting, his nails digging in Teddy’s skin. The mage took uneven gulps of air when Teddy stopped, forced to endure all the sensations coursing down to his toes. What those sensations were, Teddy couldn’t identify beyond the one that concerned him most.

“Billy,” he said on an exhale, thumb stroking the leg he still clutched, “You have to breathe.”

“Am…breathing.” The ‘shut up what does it look like I’m doing’ version came loud and clear nonetheless.

“You’re not,” Teddy grunted, and breathed deeply, “Do it like me.”

Billy exhaled brokenly, and then followed the rhythm of Teddy’s breath after the first flimsy attempts. The constriction around Teddy’s shaft lingered, seemingly unaffected by a silly breathing exercise. Teddy steadied himself, planting another kiss  as warning, and pushed in another inch.

Instead of a bellow, Billy groaned long and hard, a good sign if Teddy saw one. With one hand dropping to the bed for leverage, he braced himself for the next move, which had him sink further in. The act was on replay; Teddy thrust in, stopping when Billy gripped his arm too tight, and them waiting for an eternity until the nails receded, giving Teddy permission to proceed. It might have been five minutes or half hour that passed until, with a less-than-fluid push, Teddy’s hips met his boyfriend’s skin.

He was in. Discomfort and elation squeezed around him and, even with the twinge of pain, Teddy didn’t think he could fly any higher than he was at that moment, hugging Billy’s waist, deep inside of him. He did fit, just as Billy assured, and the whole room knew it by the sounds continuing to sneak past Billy’s lips.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Teddy asked, all through another groan when he felt the muscles twitch around him.

“Ugh, I feel,” Billy panted, weighing the arm over his eyes down, words doing him no favors. Teddy smiled lightly anyway.

“I’m going to move,” he said, curving his back to kiss Billy’s stomach. He got a faint whimper in return and Billy’s hand sought his shoulder. Teddy gave it a kiss as well.

Collecting his wits, Teddy balanced himself on his knees better and pulled out scant inches, trying some sort of slow thrust forward to sink back in. He got little for his endeavors, but not one for giving up, he held onto Billy’s legs and tried again, this time managing a few quick, short, and even thrusts.

“A-Ah…! Just, wait,” Billy gasped and held him hard, “hold on, hold on.”

Teddy matched his hard breathing, eyes shutting tightly for a moment. Though he had only pulled off some crude sliding, the sensation had done wonders. His head was already beginning to swim and he thought he might just pass out if he couldn’t move soon and try for that feeling again.

“Let me know,” he forced out, opening his eyes again when he found his meditative breathing pattern. He dragged his fingertips along Billy’s inner thighs again and bought his time by kissing and nipping the mage’s naval, hoping it could distract him from the discomfort.

Billy swallowed more air, struggling to reinstate his deep breathing exercises. His nails nipped at Teddy’s shoulder, maybe in an attempt to ground himself. Teddy lifted his head enough to see the wince sketch over Billy’s face.

“Billy,” he said, getting no response but a shudder. He carefully released his hold under Billy’s knee, letting the thigh drape around his hip. With both hands, he started to massage his boyfriend’s hips, a milder edition of the one from the shower.

Though he was no mage, Teddy’s hands practice a kind of magic on their own. He could feel tension peel off, heard Billy’s breath come in more steadily, and saw the jaw grow slack.

“God,” Billy finally said, making Teddy chuckle through his nose. “That,” he tried again, lost what he meant to say, and huffed at himself. “Less talking,” a long breath, “more moving.”

Teddy expended some energy for a short-lived grin before he wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist again. Then, with a low moan, pulled out—more this time—and pressed back in. Billy’s body accepted him more easily this round, allowing the thrust to pass for something close to smooth. Teddy did it again, and again, eyes starving now to eat up the way Billy tensed when he sunk back in, the way his half-hidden face reacted to the friction.

“If it’s too much,” Teddy started, punctuating a thrust with another moan, then stopped moving altogether, “If it is, I can…change down there. Make it smalle-“

“No!” Billy flung his arm off his eyes and snatched Teddy’s eyes with a fierce look. Whatever discomfort he had been in was chucked to the wind as both hands held Teddy’s arms. “No,” he repeated, quieter, “I want you Teddy.”

“But-“

“ _All_  of you, Teddy. I don’t want you to change, not for me,” Billy panted out most of his words but his voice still carried volume. His fingers ran over Teddy’s features, his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, trailing down to his shoulders. “This is you. And it’s perfect.”

Shards of old, scarred memories flashed before Teddy, all reminding him that others had not been so compassionate to think the same. He smiled blissfully at Billy’s words, intent to put these new memories on a pedestal, and leaned into his touches. He whispered his boyfriend’s name, letting those two syllables relay the weight of his appreciation, love, and anything else he wasn’t aware of.

Billy wiggled in his grip so that his face was closer to Teddy’s. “So, then,” he murmured, placing his hands on Teddy’s shoulders again, his smile signaling everything.

“So, then,” Teddy said back, chuckling a little stronger this time. It drifted off into the welcoming silence again and, with a deep breath, he steadied Billy’s hips and began to thrust.

Everything beyond the space of the bed drifted away, might as well not existing in the first place. What remained was a beginner’s ode. Sometimes the sounds of Teddy’s grunts clashed with the bed’s creaking and Billy’s sharp breathing, sounding like a storm. Other times, Billy’s soft cries melted into his groans, matching a beat of their pulsing hearts, creating something more sensual and peaceful, like the ocean tide. Underlining it all was the noise of their coupling, at times quiet and other times slapping against their ears.

Teddy pulled Billy closer, dipping his head to see himself pull out and thrust in, Billy’s body in a constant state of being filled and stretched. His rhythm, he knew, was sloppy and unlike the glorified depictions of unprecedented ecstasy in the movies.

And he couldn’t have cared less. First time or not, he shared a new level of intimacy with Billy that blew down the foundation of all of Teddy’s fantasies and expectations. Even with the pain, there was heaven scorching through his veins, heart in the race of its life, and he was sure there wasn’t anything that wouldn’t be more cherished after this, whether it be a touch of Billy’s hand or a trusting smile.

At that thought, Teddy lifted his head, wanting to commit Billy’s face to memory. A quivering arm had made its home over his face again and Teddy reached out, brushing it aside, with a little force when Billy resisted. “Don’t,” he panted, “I want to see your face.”

Billy mewled, tried to turn away from the hands stroking his jaw. Teddy steadied it with an easy, but gentle, grip and waited until Billy’s eyes greeted his. Once they did, Teddy treated himself to a slow, long thrust. His breath left him shakily when he saw Billy’s eyes dilate.

As he had done before, Teddy lowered onto his elbows after guiding Billy’s thighs to wrap around his hips. The mage kept the pose, his hands finding refuge in Teddy’s hair again. The blonde’s lips hovered over his own, not kissing, only sharing the same breath as Teddy pivoted his hips and drove back in him.

“Tell me,” Teddy whispered, his arousal muffling the otherwise bashful tune to his husky voice, “What you feel.”

“Ted-“ Billy quieted down when Teddy’s face pressed into his neck.

“Please.” Teddy grunted through another thrust. He closed his eyes to awaken his other senses. A rush hit him, the force of their love making loud in his ears, the feel of Billy’s muscles and skin shifting beneath and around his own, the taste of him against Teddy’s tongue as he sucked gingerly on one of his favorite patches of skin at the neck.

He felt Billy swallow and a sweet moan rolled into Teddy’s ears. “Full,” the mage said, fingers pressing into Teddy’s shoulders and dragging down his back, “Good. Happy…”

With each word, Teddy bestowed a wet, long kiss on a different part of Billy’s body.

“Pain,” a low groan, “But not scary. Dizzy,” a hiss as Teddy bit his shoulder, “Hot.”

The words must have taken a life of their own, doing something to Billy, because it wasn’t just Teddy moving now. Where the thrusts were first all him, now he could feel the mage wiggling, searching for a move that worked for them both. After a few unsuccessful, jerky movements, he met Teddy just right, eliciting a mutual sound of agreement from them both.

 “Ah…! There.” Billy pushed at his shoulders, back arching, hips lifting inches off the pillow. His head dipped back, pained groans still leaving him but peppered among the other noises.

Teddy felt the growing enthusiasm and reclaimed his boyfriend’s neck, pulling out another dark mark. He kept the pace as steady as he could, doing the same for his longing. He knew he was getting far more out of it than Billy was and as much as he started to understand all the hype about sex, he repressed the aggressive urge to just ram in.

But Billy wasn’t helping matters as his hips managed to roll, doing something exquisite to Teddy. Billy groaned his name, nails tasting the skin of Teddy’s back, dragging down, down, down to a sensitive space on his lower back.

The urge lunged again. Teddy jerked his hips with a little more verve, inciting sharper cries from Billy. Reality’s tethers yanked the shape-shifter back and he quickly shoved back at the urge before it could goad him again. His pace slowed down almost instantly and the fingers on his low back stopped biting.

“No,” Billy gasped then moaned, “Don’t stop.”

Teddy tried to explain himself. His voice had fallen out between his groaning and though the words were on the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t manage anything beyond worn mouthfuls of air.

“It’s okay,” Billy assured, rushed and just as breathless. His thighs squeezed Teddy closer and he brought their lips together. “I like feeling you,” he said into the blonde’s mouth, severing the last lock that kept the urge at bay.

Teddy ran with his encouragement and seized his mouth. Countless kisses came and went, some short and impatient, others sensual and lazy, broken only by their melodious outcries. Teddy found a better rhythm, one that he thought did the least damage to Billy yet still fed his hunger. He’d unleash a few, fast jerks of his hips, pour himself into a long kiss and accent Billy’s gasping by sinking in and out, again and again, languidly, until he pulled out the sweet moans from his boyfriend’s mouth.

Then Billy clutched him like a vice, one hand finding and grasping his own member. When his fist began pumping, his body rocked with new, joyous vibrations, and his draped legs lessened their hold on Teddy’s hips. “More,” he said, the word wrecked by a tremor of its own.

And Teddy couldn’t say no. He buried his face into Billy’s neck, pressed closer to the quivering body, and sought out his need. His hands grabbed Billy everywhere, squeezed his thighs, rubbed up his sides, grabbed him from behind and helped him ride out their movements. With Billy’s escalating sounds emptying into his ear, Teddy grabbed him even harder and growled his name.

The warning signs came instantly, or maybe gradually—Teddy sensed them either way. He remembered the way Billy’s legs stiffened first, and they did now, pressing painfully into Teddy’s sides, the mage’s free hands clawing at Teddy’s backside. His taut back went last and a strained noise that was half Teddy’s name went to the ceiling. That’s when Teddy felt the cramp around his shaft, giving him the further stimulation he didn’t need but craved nonetheless.

The cry dying off, Billy deflated in his arms, his hands meekly holding onto his biceps now. His breathing came fast, laced with the thickness following an orgasm, and Teddy took the chance to grow a little more feral, pumping himself into the mage until the tension gripped his back and, with a hoarse sound, he could finally release.

Gradually, the room pieced itself around them again, their united pulses seeming to bounce off the poster-ridden walls. Teddy almost collapsed. He willed himself to stay upright just long enough to pull out, taking note of the whimper Billy made, and discarded the condom. He crumbled onto his side, accepting Billy’s still heated body.

“God,” Billy exhaled after a moment, back to Teddy’s chest. From the angle, Teddy spotted the spray of marks his love had left behind on Billy’s skin. There was an especially livid one on his neck, ready to reveal to the world their shenanigans.

“Mm.” Teddy sighed and draped an arm around him, kissing the hickey. “How badly did it hurt?”

His boyfriend shifted, toeing away the pillow that once cradled his hips. “Not much…”

“Billy.”

A sigh. “Kind of a lot.” Billy glanced back with a playful look. “Don’t look like that. I’m happy. I don’t regret it,” he wiggled his rear end, “But I’m sure I’ll feel it tomorrow still.”

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said, hugging him a little closer. He reached down and rubbed his hands on the sore muscles.

Billy exhaled, as if in paradise. “It felt good, you know, having you…inside.”

“It gets better each time,” Teddy paused, “I think. So I’ve read. From some people. Sometimes.”

Billy laughed and turned in his arms, face to face now, but not without wincing. “Guess we’ll just have to keep at it,” he said, his fingers back at Teddy’s face, stroking, spoiling the features rotten, “And maybe I’ll have to adjust to being carried like I’m the best boyfriend whose made you happy and grateful and, er, what was the rest?”

The laugh spread to Teddy and he kissed the top of the mage’s head. “I’d carry you around everywhere, even if you weren’t sore,” he replied, genuine in his promise. He knew Billy would be too stubborn to really be hoisted around everywhere though.

“I’d settle for a deep massage later,” Billy said, his voice dropping to a sleepy croak. He pressed his face closer, not all caring or knowing how heated and sweaty Teddy was.

In return, Teddy didn’t care what a mess the mage was. He listened to their calming heartbeats, wondering just how gracelessly Billy would be walking. A part of him almost chuckled at the image, if only because it would be a visible reminder of their accomplishment. And, really, he would do a little jig in his head when Billy was ready for that shower adventure.

“Sure thing,” he answered as he tugged the crinkled blanket up to their hips. The poor bed must hate them for what they did to its spine and legs.

“Oh,” Billy said suddenly, lifting his head a bit, “I just remembered.”

“Remembered what?” Teddy was already closing his eyes, head weighing a thousand pounds.

“We left the food out.”

“Later,” Teddy mumbled, half gone into the pillow, “Won’t rot.” In truth, he couldn’t guess how long they had neglected the Greek food. It was less appealing than lying out like a sun-bathing seal though, so Teddy trapped Billy further to prevent escape.

He was rewarded with more snuggling and a yet another sleepy noise. Then, a sharp, random noise startled Teddy out of his descent into sleep. “What is it?”

Billy made the noise, a kind of modest giggle. Whatever was causing it did a good job of preventing the mage from following Teddy into dreamland. “I just, thinking of the food, made me think of something else,” he half-yawned, half-laughed.

“Of what?” Teddy cracked the other eye open.

“Flavored condoms.”

“God, Billy.” Teddy gently tucked the smaller body into his own, the chuckle visible in how his shoulders shook, “I’m trying to be patient and resting, but saying those kind of things isn’t exactly helping.”

“Sorry,” Billy muffled into his chest, not at all sounding sorry, “For next time, then.”

Teddy shut his eyes again, smiling softly at those words. “Next time, hm?”

“Tomorrow maybe.”

“Let’s see how you  _feel_  tomorrow first.”

“Tomorrow’s good.”

Teddy almost burst into a grin, eyes still shut. “Enthusiastic.”

“Horny works too,” Billy supplied, his sleepy fingers grazing Teddy’s back. “Not hard when I have the best boyfriend,” he cut off his ramble, “Shouldn’t be talking so much. I’m tired.”

“Maybe you’re the talkative type after sex.”

“Not at all,” Billy said around a new, long yawn, “See?”

Teddy chuckled, not bothering to conclude how Billy just proved his point. Maybe not, given that Billy’s breathing was already settling down, not quite ready for sleep despite his shut eyes, and maybe Teddy wouldn’t sleep either. Instead, he peered through heavy eyelids at the city lights just now creeping over the bumps their legs made under the blanket. With enough straining, he could distinguish the bustle of the night life beyond the closed window. He decided suddenly he’d take Billy out there tomorrow, see if a simple hand hold during a night out would really feel more exhilarating, more personal now that they’ve taken their intimacy to another level.

But, that was tomorrow. Until then, Teddy would relive the night and appreciate the feel of Billy in his arms. Then, he’d doze off unknowingly with the smallest smile, knowing now that Billy had wanted him too.

**-X-**


End file.
